Fate's Ties
by Petchricor
Summary: After many lifetimes of fighting and battling the Hero of Hyrule, Ghirahim will find himself fighting side-by-side with him after being tossed aside by his master, Ganondorf. Will the two become friends or remain enemies? Shenanigans, fighting, arguing and an adventure like no other ensues *rated T for swearing*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that is eight chapters long and it's all about Link and Ghirahim working together because of, well, fate. Humorous, emotional and just all around as awesome as you can make a random fanfic like this (it all depends on your taste). Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Fate is a strange thing, especially in the land of Hyrule. The Master Sword and the Sword of Demise had done battle time and time again, always fighting for the fate of Hyrule until the end of time as was the fate of them and their masters. Little did they know that, in many years to come, their battle was fated to come to an end and the design of the Goddesses had another plan in mind for them and their masters, something none of them could have seen coming.

It started when Ghirahim noticed that his fated master, Ganondorf, started to use him less and less as the lifetimes repeated. It worried him but he stuck with his master, him and Fi doing their ever fated dance. Until, in one lifetime, Ghirahim noticed his master had found another sword. This sword was much bigger and its aura much more powerful than Ghirahim's could ever be. It filled him with dread for the future, he watched his master use this sword more easily than he had ever used him and his fear rose. He, for the first time in eons, appeared to his master with a graceful bow.

"Master," he said carefully, feeling the angry and suspicious gaze of his master upon him. "I, your sword and faithful servant, have come to beg the question...why the new sword, Master? Have I not done my duty well enough for you?" Ghirahim glanced up at his master and winced at the look of disgust that he was casting down at him.

"You have served your purpose. But I have no need of you now," Ganondorf announced as he looked his new sword over with a lustful look. "Begone, and do not return." Ghirahim swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded obediently, backing away.

"Yes, my Master," he murmured. He snapped his fingers and was gone. He appeared within the Faron Woods, his sadness welling up inside him. He would no longer commit himself to the life-long dance he and Fi did, that was the new sword's job now. He sighed and sat down on a rock, placing his face in his hands in pity for himself. He was a disgrace to himself and his ancient master, Demise.

AΩ

Link found himself confronted by Ganondorf far before the time was ripe, he was caught off guard and was scared but he fought on. The fight lasted no longer than twenty-three seconds. Ganondorf let him wack his sword around a bit before hitting Link's sword with his, cracking it and Link watched in horror as the tip of it fell to the ground. Fi's voice whispered weakly for him to run, so he did. He ran away from Ganondorf's laugh and his new, more powerful sword. He just hoped he could help Fi.

All he could think of was to go back to where he found the sword and put it there, hoping that the Sacred Temple could heal her wounds. Fi assured him that it would, so that's where he went. But he was now a master without his sword, did that make Hyrule doomed? He prayed to the Goddesses for help, a new sword, something. So, he laid there all night and slept, hoping to awake to a healed sword. But he didn't, Fi was still horribly injured. She told him to leave her there, that she would be safe on this sacred land and that he should find help if he could. Link knew by her tone and how she looked that she would not be ready soon, but he had to go and do what he could. Maybe he should get a temporary sword to help in the small battles he would have to fight. But even then, would it help against the monsters he now faced?

AΩ

Link wandered the forest, nothing but his bow-n-arrow in his hands and only four arrows. It was not going to be a good day, he could already tell, and a small pack of haunted creatures did not help matters. There were six of them. Six monsters, four arrows, and one hero that hadn't had enough practice yet. Fantastic. They were upon him in five seconds, he had taken out two and lost all his arrows, and they were beating him within ten. Link fell to the ground, fists and claws bruising and cutting his skin.

"Get off of me!" he cried, kicking at one of them who had a tight hold on his leg. "Get away! AH!" Link screamed in pain as a knife caught his side and he winced, punching in the general direction the blow had come from. "Leave me alone you demons!" There was a loud laugh and the creatures turned towards the sound. One had Link by the hair, another was on the ground from the punch, another still was holding onto his left leg and the last was looking through his pouch.

"Don't you know it's rude to mug someone without a weapon?" came a sly voice. "Especially a girl?" _I don't sound like a girl!_ Link thought bitterly. "Now, off with you!" The creatures laughed and there was a heavy sigh. "Oh well, I guess manners must be taught." A snap of fingers and the creatures screamed in horror as flames landed upon them and they ran, trying to find away to put the flames out. "Idiots."

"Thanks," Link mumbled as he struggled to his feet, grabbing his pouch from the ground as he did. He winced when he felt the knife still in his side and fell back onto the ground in pain. He raised his arm to look at it, it was deep into his side and he was bleeding terribly. He cursed, then yelped in surprise as a pale, white face appeared right in front of his with a scowl. "What the-"

"YOU!" he screamed in anger, sneering at Link in hatred. His hair flopped back over his eye. "I saved the Hero of Hyrule?!" Link stared at him in surprise, not knowing who he was or what he was talking about. "You-you pest! What are you even doing, being helpless like that anyway? Aren't you supposed to be amazing or something? You've defeated me time and time again for Hylia's sake! Where's your sword?!" Link didn't know what to say as the man raised his arms and looked on his back, grabbing his sheath and tossing it away.

"Hey! Whatchya do that for?" Link shouted angrily. The man glared at Link and folded his arms angrily over his chest. "I may not have a sword but I still need my sheath!" The man huffed and stood up straight, glaring at him. His cloak came down in front of him, covering over the other clothes he was wearing, which blended into his white skin so that it was hard to tell they were even there. He tapped his foot irritably a moment, looking Link over in thought. He stopped and frowned.

"He broke her, didn't he?" the man asked, startling Link into complete silence. "With that, _new_ sword of his." The man scowled. "My name is Ghirahim, I am Ganondorf's sword. Fi and I have done battle for countless centuries, but then he finds a new, bigger, better sword and casts me aside. It must be powerful, to break the Master Sword of all things. Well, am I right?!" Link nodded. The man sighed and put his face in his hand. "All that work, put to waste yet again. That figures." The man rested his hand on his hip and glared at Link. "Well? What say you, Hero of Hyrule?"

"You-you're a sword?" Ghirahim stared at Link in disbelief. He just told him about the new sword and all and that is what he asked? Humans.

"Yes, I'm a sword you idiot, were you not listening?" Ghirahim snapped his fingers and he turned into a sword before Link's very eyes, hovering in the air. The hero stared in awe and disbelief and watched as he took his other form. "There, see? Sword. Now, just what are you doing here without _your_ sword?" Link looked at the ground.

"You're right. Ganondorf broke her. She's in her resting place, the sacred ground is healing her. But it's going to take awhile, so she told me to do what I could without her," Link told him. Ghirahim stared at him, the pain in the boy's voice stunned him to say the least. He cared that much about a stupid sword? She really did have a bound with this idiot. Link tried to get up again and winced when the knife moved. A laugh startled them both out of their thoughts and they looked over to see a fairy hovering around them in glee. Ghirahim scowled. Ever since he had entered this forest that stupid fairy had hovered around him a lot, talking like a chittering monkey.

"Well, whaddya know! A sword with no master, and a master with no sword! Coincidence? I think not! Haha!" They stared at the fairy, both in confusion but Ghirahim had anger as well. "One wants to save the world and the other wants revenge on the one trying to destroy it. Also not a coincidence me thinks!" With a laughed and a flash she was gone.

"Buffoon, she's been following me since I arrived here. And she did not seriously just suggest what I think she just did. I've been fighting against the Hero of Hyrule for all eternity! She expects me to help you now? Insane! Preposterous! Ludicrous! Of all the idiotic-stop trying to stand you idiot!" Link blushed in embarrassment and stopped trying to get up. Ghirahim sighed in irritation. "Hold still." He snapped his fingers and the knife disappeared. The blood started to flow but he put his hand over it in time to stop the blood. There was a sting of pain and Link winced. He removed his hand and the wound was gone. "There. Now you may stand."

"Thanks, again," Link said as he got to his feet. He grabbed his pouches and attached them to his belt. "I'm Link, by the way." Link held his hand out with a smile and Ghirahim stared at it in silence for a moment, mulling his thoughts over in his head. The dance he did with the Hero was endless and older than time itself, was he going to go against it all? Then again, the last few fights were different than the others. Perhaps things were changing. He sighed and shook his hand.

"I'm not a tool," he said firmly and Link stared at him in surprise, they hadn't stopped shaking hands. "I will only be a sword when you need me. If I sense danger or an enemy I will turn into a sword and you can use me, otherwise I use this form only. Need me as a sword for another reason, ask. If you ever call me your sword, I'll cut off your head. I'll use my magic if I want too, you can't order me to do it, however I suppose you may ask if you need it. Also, I don't like heights. You gonna go flying, I'm staying on the ground. You got all that?" Link nodded. "Good." He finally stopped shaking his hand and crossed his arms. "So, where are we going first?"

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the second chapter. Yayness~  
**

* * *

Ghirahim followed the boy through the woods, staying close enough so that if enemies appeared he could be ready quickly but not too close as to suggest he was being friendly. The boy kept quiet enough, not asking random questions like Ghirahim thought he might, and that left them each to their own thoughts as they traveled. Ghirahim put a hand up to block out the sunlight as they entered Hyrule field. He looked around him and watched as the boy pulled a flute out of his pouch. He blew into it, playing a short little song, then put it back. He waited. Ghirahim was about to ask when he heard a horse neigh and saw it approaching. A crimson colored horse with a blond mane. She came up to them, slowing to a trot as she came closer.

"Hey, Epona!" Link said happily, patting her noise when she came close to him. Ghirahim walked over to the horse. Epona, as it seemed her name was, looked over at him curiously and sniffed the air in front of him. "This is Ghirahim, he's going to be traveling with us. Do you like horses?" Ghirahim nodded and patted Epona's nose. He didn't like horses, he _loved_ horses. They were such majestic creatures. But the boy needn't know that.

"So, where to, young hero?" Link hopped up on Epona's back and the horse snorted, pawing the ground anxiously. Ghirahim looked at Link as he patted the horse's neck gently.

"Kakariko Village, I have a friend there I need to check up on and I have to get up Death Mountain," Link told him. Ghirahim nodded and snapped his fingers, appearing behind Link and holding onto his shoulders. Link tugged gently on the reins and Epona turned around. "Hiya!" Link whipped the reins and they took off at full speed. Link looked up as he heard a loud, foreboding caw and saw a giant bird heading right for them.

"Ooh, target practice!" Ghirahim said gleefully. He pointed up at the bird and zapped it to the ground. "Meh, too easy. It's not any fun that way." He shrugged and glared at Link as the boy laughed. Ghirahim huffed and ignored the sound as they headed over the bridge towards Kakariko Village.

AΩ

Ghirahim watched the hero dismount and walk into the village. If he had his way he would stay by the horse, let the hero do his business on his own, but alas he was going to head up the mountain right after talking to his friend, so Ghirahim followed him through town. He crossed his arms and shot a glare at anyone who dared give him an accusing look. He was, despite how much he hated it, traveling with the Hero of Hyrule, they could show a little respect at least. That's when he started to notice they weren't glaring at him.

"Why on earth are they glaring at you? Aren't you their hero?" Link looked over his shoulder at Ghirahim with a confused look and an excessively raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? These people hate me, they blame me for this whole thing," Link told him. He shrugged and turned to watch where he was going. "But that's sort of true, maybe they blame me for the state of the mountain." Ghirahim looked up towards it. It was flaming and gurgling in a disgusting manner. "I, kinda caused an rockalanche, injured a lot of workers." Link put his hands in his pockets and looked away. Ghirahim hummed thoughtfully and looked around at the people that were glaring at them.

"Humans, what else would you expect?" he muttered. Link didn't respond as they walked into a building. Ghirahim resisted the urge to gag, it smelled like alcohol, blood and death, and the sound of moaning and groaning didn't help matters. Ghirahim looked around and saw the cause of it all. Injured, everywhere, people dying from blood loss or worse. Blood covered the floor and the walls, empty containers of medical supplies lay over in a corner and girls dressed in white, young and old, were running to-and-fro trying to heal them all. But most of them were as good as dead. Link walked passed them all and Ghirahim saw him walk over to a girl that smiled and took his hand. Ghirahim joined him out of curiosity, standing behind his shoulder. The girl had light brown hair that was matted with dirt and blood, she was obviously in pain but she was smiling despite it. She was strong, for a human.

"Link, you're ok," she whispered weakly. Link smiled and nodded, not speaking. The girl looked up at Ghirahim, who had folded his hands behind his back respectfully for the dying girl and looked her over. Broken leg, cracked ribs, lots of bad cuts, and internal bleeding. She was going to die, nothing to be done about it. Ghirahim looked at the girl with a solemn look. She shook her head lightly. "No need, to look at me, like that. I know, I wont make it. Don't make it worse, by pitying me." Link smiled weakly and Ghirahim smirked.

"For such a small human, you have a lot of strength," he spoke honestly. "My name is Ghirahim." The girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Syla," she responded. Link smiled and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"He's helping me by letting me use his sword form to fight," Link told her, saying each word carefully so he wouldn't accidentally call Ghirahim 'his sword'. He glanced over and was glad that he didn't look at all upset in the least, he just nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" Link nodded and the girl looked over at Ghirahim with a happy smile. "Thank you, for helping Link. I know, you'll both, become, great, friends." Ghirahim felt angry a moment but he let it fade when he saw the girl's eyes close and her hand go limp in Link's hand. Link hung his head silently, not speaking. Ghirahim scowled a moment but he let that fade as well, he would not become friends with the Hero of Hyrule, not even for a dying girl. Link got up and walked out, Ghirahim followed.

"It's my fault," he heard Link mumble when they left the building. Ghirahim ignored him and relished in the fresh air, free of that terrible smell. He jumped when he heard Link shout and punch a wooden pole in anger. "DAMNIT!" A few heads turned when they heard the young hero curse. Ghirahim watched in silence as the hero panted his anger out and glared at his bleeding fist that he still held against the pole.

"Keep it together," Ghirahim said harshly and grabbed his shoulder, hard. Link looked up at him, the beginning of tears appearing in his eyes. "You're the Hero of Hyrule, you must keep it together. At least in public, all right?" Link nodded and removed his fist from the wood. He rubbed his face with his good hand and walked off, heading towards the mountain. Ghirahim followed him. "You want me to heal your hand?" Link nodded and held it out, letting Ghirahim take it and heal it up. "There."

"Thanks," Link said and kept heading towards the mountain. Ghirahim followed behind him, keeping an eye out for demons.

AΩ

Link lept into the air and latched onto one of the loose pieces of wood connected to the structure before them. Ghirahim sat down on the ground, legs crossed, and watched him as he cursed and cussed as he nearly fell and grabbed onto faulty pieces. There was no way he was going to climb all the way there, he was going to fall and hurt himself. When he finally did fall Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the hero floated inches above the ground before finishing his fall with a thud and a grunt. Ghirahim got to his feet.

"Well then, if you're all done fooling around," Ghirahim said with a yawn. Link glared at him angrily and got to his feet, wiping himself off. Ghirahim held his hand out and Link stared at the offer in a confused manner. Ghirahim rolled his eyes impatiently. "I can just take you up. Now take my hand, boy." Link reached out and put his hand in Ghirahim's. He felt like he had been sucked underwater, he couldn't breathe and his head felt compressed, and when they surfaced he gasped for air. "Oh don't be such a baby. It's just teleportation."

"What are you-oh," Link looked around and saw they were at the top of the structure. Ghirahim rolled his eyes, what an idiot. Link looked down as Ghirahim suddenly appeared as a sword in his hand and he turned around, facing his opponent. But just a huge cloud of smoke came from a cave behind him. Link took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." He charged through the cave and into the caverns beyond to face the dragon.

AΩ

"You smell like bad barbeque."

"Shut up!" Link snarled in retort to Ghirahim's remark. The sword spirit chuckled and put a hand up in defense as they entered the town. The sun was out and everyone was celebrating. But no one noticed as the Hero of Hyrule walked passed them and towards his horse. Ghirahim frowned but did not speak. Despite being against the hero for all his life, Ghirahim knew the respect and love the people should show for him, so seeing him being this ignored confused him. But the boy was unfazed, so he let him pass through without comment.

Link mounted his steed and Ghirahim teleported after him, holding onto his shoulders as Link turned Epona around and headed back out towards Hyrule Field. Ghirahim looked back behind him and up at the mountain, which was now peacefully standing out against the blue sky of the day. The boy certainly was the hero the princess had always claimed him to be. Ghirahim looked forward again when he felt Epona slow down.

Link dismounted and Ghirahim did the same, watching the young hero sit by the river's edge in silence. Ghirahim gently took Epona's reins and lead her down the stream a ways before leading her towards it for a drink. Epona snorted her thanks and bowed her head towards the water, slurping it up thankfully. Ghirahim looked over to the young hero, who was staring at the water blankly with tears in his eyes. Well, they weren't in public.

Ghirahim sat by the water and watched it flow by him, listening to Epona drink her fill. He watched her back up so she could eat the grass, she happily munched on it and her tail swished behind her. The Hero was exactly what everyone had always claimed him to be. Having fought him Ghirahim of course knew that he was very strong and courageous, but seeing him in action like that just proved it all the more. Ghirahim looked back over at the hero, to see the boy was back on his feet and wiping his face. Ghirahim stood and stretched, Link headed over.

"Where to now?" Link shrugged and patted Epona's neck. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Why don't we head towards the Zora's Domain? My master did order for chaos to be started there." Link nodded and mounted Epona, Ghirahim teleporting behind him. "To lake Hylia it is then."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! And no one's listening...eh, whatever. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Ghirahim watched in silence as Link read the inscription, muttering under his breath. Ghirahim yawned in boredom and looked around him. They had been here for quite some time, trying to find a way to restore the flow to the river. They couldn't just break the dam, obviously, that could kill them. But this was getting ridiculous, did they really need that suit so badly? Ghirahim heard a soft cracking and turned around with a confused hum. The dam looked fine, the wood was all in place. _Crack._ But the small spray of water begged to differ. Uh-oh.

"The dam!" Too late. The dam burst just as the hero turned, a look of horror covered his face as water engulfed them both. Ghirahim struggled but snapped his fingers, appearing above the water and gasping for air. He shook the water off of him, it was freezing cold! They were down south, what was the water doing being that cold? Ghirahim cursed silently. He officially hated the cold and water. A scream took him away from his thoughts and he turned. Link was clutching to part of what had once been risen land, but what was now threatening to go under.

"Ghirahim! Help!" Ghirahim rolled his eyes and dove down towards the little hero, reaching his arm out to grab him and pull him up. What kind of hero needed rescuing anyway? Link reached out to grab onto his hand and cried out as he was taken under by the current, disappearing within it's merciless depths. Ghirahim felt his heart stop and his body went cold, staring at where the hero had once been.

"Ah, hell." He sped forward with the current quickly, looking beneath him for Link. But the young hero was nowhere in sight under the raging current. Ghirahim bit is lip. He just let the Hero of Hyrule die. He was a disgrace. Officially. He would have to go into hiding and hope no one found-"LINK!" Ghirahim dove straight into the water, arms outstretched as he spotted the hero in the water. He sped forward towards the boy and wrapped both arms under his armpits and around his chest, then he teleported away.

Ghirahim set both feet on the wet grass, the flow of the mighty river had soaked all the bits of land in the area and filled the lake with water yet again. Ghirahim coughed and shook his head, feeling like he was still tumbling through the strong current of the new river. He was even more wet than he had been before and he was freezing cold, his hair felt heavy upon his head and his cloak was a terrible burden all of a sudden. He looked down at the hero that he was stilled holding and nearly dropped him when he saw he wasn't breathing. He lay the hero down on the grass. He put his ear up to the boy's chest and didn't feel it moving, his heartbeat far too slow.

"Crap." Ghirahim leaned back and raised his hand, giving it a delicate twirl. Then he watched as Link's mouth opened and water flowed out of it in a thin stream, falling onto the ever wet grass. Link coughed and rolled over, going between coughing and taking deep breaths of air. Ghirahim scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't do that! You nearly died you idiot!" Link glared at him. He made a funny noise and stopped coughing, sitting up a bit.

"It's not like I wanted to drown!" he snapped back at him. Ghirahim huffed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Link sighed and sat up fully, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "But, thanks for saving me, again." Ghirahim looked at the hero, who was now taking his boots off to empty the out water in them. Ghirahim looked away again.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "Just don't tell anyone I nearly let you drown, ok? I don't need that on my record." Ghirahim glared at the boy as he burst out laughing, smiling widely.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret," Link told him with a wink as he put his boots back on. Link got to his feet, looking down at himself. He sighed, he was soaked. He jumped when Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the water on them evaporated into thin air. Link smiled at him. "Come on, we'd better go check in on the Princess, she might have that suit she promised us." Ghirahim nodded and got to his feet. Link turned to him with a small, almost sheepish, smile. "Mind taking us there?" Ghirahim rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Link to take. When he had Ghirahim snapped his fingers and they were gone.

AΩ

Ghirahim didn't know what to think of the young hero, he was kind enough but it made him uneasy. He kept trying to be overly kind to him, sometimes even friendly, and it started to get under Ghirahim's skin. What was he trying to do? What did he want? He decided to ignore the advancements and just followed the idiot around, sticking beside Epona whenever he got the chance. But Link had been extra pushy since Ghirahim had saved him from drowning, he kept insisting he come with him instead of waiting with Epona. Ghirahim could usually manage to shake him off and was able to stay by the horse, but sometimes he got to irritated and would go with him. Everyone was giving him weird looks as he followed the young hero and he didn't like it. He was starting to regret his choice.

AΩ

"What, the heck, is _that_?" Ghirahim asked as he sat across from the hero, a fire in-between them. Link was roasting an odd slab of meat with a color that did not look healthy. Link looked up as him as he continued to turn the meat, a brow raised.

"It's called meat." Ghirahim glared at the boy, Link smiled and laughed a bit. "What, haven't you ever eaten fish before?" Ghirahim scowled and shook his head. "Wait, really? You've never had fish?" Ghirahim glared at the boy again.

"I'm a spirit, remember? I don't really eat. I can, but I don't need to," Ghirahim informed him. Link hummed thoughtfully and continued to turn the meat around in circles. "I thought you had figured that out already, seeing as I haven't eaten since we met." Link looked thoughtful a moment, then shrugged.

"I never noticed." Ghirahim facepalmed, hard. Link jumped and stared at him in surprise, eyes wide. "What?" Ghirahim split his fingers to look at the boy and growled. He didn't answer as he laid back on the ground. How did you miss someone not eating, ever? How did that just blow over your head? This kid was a complete idiot. "Sorry." Ghirahim scowled and shifted so he was looking at the young hero, who looked sheepish.

"What for?" Ghirahim snapped. Link looked at him.

"For not paying attention, at all," he mumbled, turning the fish slowly. "I should have noticed. Your friend not eating should be something you pick up on." Ghirahim slowly sat up, staring at the boy with an unreadable expression. "What?" Ghirahim then glared and lept to his feet, startling Link.

"I am _not_ your friend! Nor will I ever be! And don't you forget it!" Ghirahim shouted at him. He then turned around with a flourish and stormed off towards the lake without another word. Link watched him go and sighed heavily, removing the fish from the fire. He stared at it a long moment before realizing that he had completely lost his appetite. He sighed and laid down, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Ghirahim sat by the waters edge, glaring at its surface. How dare he call him his friend, had they not already discussed this? He didn't have friends and he never would, that wasn't who he was and it wasn't who he was going to be. This boy was idiotic and annoying. Ghirahim paused in his thoughts and glanced over his shoulder at the boy, who was lying on the ground by the fire, his fish uneaten. _But then, why do I stay?_

AΩ

Ghirahim sat on the edge of the water with his eyes closed as he leaned back against a rock. He could hear Link in the water, cleaning off the blood from the temple they had just left. He heard him grumbling to himself as he attempted to rinse the blood from his hair, water trickling from his head to the water. Ghirahim opened one eye to look at the hero, who had almost gotten the blood out. His hat lay on the grass along with his jacket, shirt and chain mail, which had also gotten the blood washed out of it. He closed his eye and shifted to get comfortable, hearing Link dive beneath the water. He didn't understand how he had lost if all the hero did was travel around, wondering what he was supposed to do and stopping at random spots to do stupid things. How did he expect to save the land if all he did was-

_SPLASH!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ghirahim screamed as a bunch of water landed on him. He was on his feet and glaring at Link, who was laughing loudly. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his cloak disappeared. "Come 'ere!" Link yelled out in surprise as Ghirahim lept into the water, tackling the hero into the water. When he came back up Ghirahim took in a deep breath and looked around him, spotting Link just a few feet to his left. "Ha ha, gotchya."

"Get over here!" Link came up behind Ghirahim and shoved down his shoulders, dunking the demon under the water. "Ha ha, gotchya." Ghirahim glared at his mocking tone. He raised his hands in the air and brought them down, sending a large spray of water upon Link. Link sputtered in response and Ghirahim laughed, grinning from ear to ear. Link glared and splashed back. That's how the splash battle began, both boys shouting insults and threats over the water that kept being sent upon them. Link blinked when the water stopped and looked around, he couldn't spot the sword spirit. "Ghirahim...?"

"BOO!"

"AH!" Link screamed as he was tackled from behind. He and Ghirahim wrestled in the water for awhile with skilled holds, punches and kicks, nearly drowning many times. Many people would look at this and see two men trying to kill each other, but a few, more experienced people would look upon them and see two boys bonding. For this is, in fact, how boys bond. Some think this isn't true, will say that I'm crazy, but it's very true. Perhaps not all boys bond this way but, for the most part, wrestling and competing forms a bond between two boys more than talking and sharing interests might. So, as Link flipped Ghirahim over against the water and when Ghirahim yanked him into a headlock, their friendship grew.

After they were done, however, they climbed out of the water and rested against the grass, laughing and grinning as they dripped onto the dirt below them. Ghirahim shoved Link playfully and Link shoved back, the two much more comfortable around each other suddenly. Neither could explain it but they excepted it, drying off and taking a short rest before taking off yet again.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not allowed to come up with ideas ever again," Ghirahim said with a glare at Link. They were currently stuck up in the middle of the air on a tall, floating structure that Link had gotten them on by leading Ghirahim across the falling platforms to here. Now, they were stuck. "This is absolutely brilliant. No wonder you have the Triforce of course and not wisdom." Link turned and glared at Ghirahim angrily.

"What else did you want me to do? We almost fell to our doom and this was the only place to go! So shut it!" Ghirahim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in an irritated manner. "I'll think of something, all right? Just-just give me a sec." Ghirahim grunted and Link walked around the platform, looking it over thoughtfully. Ghirahim watched him silently, wondering when he'd finally give up. It took only ten minutes. "I've got nothing." His head was hung as he admitted defeat and Ghirahim sighed, wondering if he could teleport them to the surface without killing them. _Crack._ "What was that?" _Boom!_ The platform shook and they looked at each other in fear. "Ghirahim?" _Crack, BOOM!_ It started to tilt.

"JUMP!" Ghirahim grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him to the side of the platform that wasn't tilting down towards the ground, they were less likely to be crushed by it that way. They lept into the air and down towards the clouds. "I'm not sure how much better this is." Link looked over at him with a mocking smirk.

"Now who's not thinking things through?!" he called over the wind. Ghirahim turned and glared at the boy.

"SHUT UP!" Link laughed. Ghirahim shifted his weight so that he and Link were across from each other then grabbed onto his free hand, shifting his other grip from his wrist to his hand. "Looks like we'll just have to wing it." Link raised a bow and Ghirahim scowled. "That was _not_ a pun!" Link gave his head a light shake and they both looked down as they hit the clouds. Their eyes widened when they saw Lake Hylia below them. "Oh hell." He yanked Link to him and the hero yelped in surprise. "Hang on." Link wrapped his arms around Ghirahim obediently and held tight. Ghirahim wrapped one arm around the boy and raised his left hand. A light glowed around the water and grabbed onto some of it, rising it up into the air to grab the duo. _BAM!_ Ghirahim winced as his legs hit the water, they tingled from the sudden impact and he shivered all over from the cold. The water lost its shape and fall back down to join the rest of the lake, bringing them with it. He let Link go and they two swam to the surface, gasping for air. Link grinned.

"That was so cool!" Link exclaimed. Ghirahim gave a faint smile and headed for shore, Link right beside him. They pulled themselves onto the grassy surface and laid there, taking in air and letting their bodies rest off the tingling. The sun was warm on their cold bodies and Ghirahim worked on slowing his breathing. Link turned over onto his back and let out a sigh of contentment. Ghirahim sighed and got to his feet.

"Come on, we should go." Link scowled.

"Ug, do we _have_ to go?" he whined, opening one eye and looking up at Ghirahim. Ghirahim put his hands on his hips and glared down at Link angrily. "I'm not going and you can't make me." Link closed his eye and puts his arms behind his head. "Though I'd _love_ to see you try." Ghirahim tapped his foot angrily and sneered at the young hero. He was supposed to save Hyrule, why was he being so difficult? He huffed. Looks like they were doing this the hard way.

"All right then," he said as he knelt down by Link's head. "Come 'ere!" Link let out a noise resembling a dying bird when Ghirahim raised him into the air with his magic, laying him over his shoulder. He turned and headed away from the lake. "Time to go." Link protested the whole way and called Ghirahim any number of names as he walked out into Hyrule Field. It was about twenty minutes before Link finally became quiet with a scowl. Link cried out when Ghirahim let go and he fell to the ground. He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Ghirahim. "You gonna walk on your own now?"

"Yeah," Link grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Good."

AΩ

Ghirahim stood beside Link, Epona munching on grass not to far from them. They were looking at the castle in the distance, trying to decide how to get there. Neither were speaking anymore though, they had run out of ideas and were desperately searching for something. Ganondorf would surely be waiting for them, so going through the town was a bad idea. Going through the back, that was too heavily guarded. They could go through the top, but how would they get up there?

"Any ideas Link?" Ghirahim turned to face the hero. Link opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly he was not there. "WHAT?!" Ghirahim whirled around to see a demon laughing gleefully on his black steed, Link struggling against his bounds as he was attached to the side of its saddle, a shadow horse. "Put the hero down!" The demon didn't answer, he just turned and bolted. "Damn." Ghirahim teleported onto Epona's back and grabbed the reins, turning the horse around and whipping her onwards. "Come on!" Epona whinnied and ran after the demon who had her master.

"What's the matter, can't take me on one-on-one ya shisno?!" Ghirahim could hear Link shout. He whipped the reins again and Epona sped up, coming up beside the demon. Link was kicking and wiggling in his bounds, but he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Ghirahim come up beside him. Ghirahim wasn't what made him freeze and look on in terror, it was his expression. The look of anger and hatred that he sent towards his captor. He let go of the reins and brought his feet up onto the saddle, practically standing on it.

"Hey, you!" The demon looked over and screeched in surprise when he was kicked off his saddle, Ghirahim's arms resting on either side of the saddle to lift himself easily. The shadow horse snarled and snapped its teeth at Epona's neck. "Hey, no, bad demon thing!" Ghirahim kicked it in the neck and reached out towards Link. He grabbed onto the ropes but found himself kicked away as the demon remounted his steed. "And for a second there I thought it'd be easy." He grabbed the reins again.

"Way to go!" Link called out sarcastically as the demon turned away from Epona.

"Ya know what? SHUT UP!" Ghirahim shouted back at Link as he took off after the demon. He raised his left hand and shot out a beam of lightning at the demon, but it sensed the magic and dodged it. "Come on! Hold still ya little creep!" He tried again, missed. Again, miss. Again, miss. Again, it hit his shield and came back at Ghirahim, nearly getting him in the head. He ducked with a growl. "Screw this. Come on, Epona. HA!" Ghirahim came up beside the rider again and grabbed him by the back of the neck, electrocuting him before he threw him away behind him. Ghirahim zapped the ropes and grabbed Link's wrist, Link latching onto his in return with both hands. He dropped down between the two horses. "Whoa!"

"Holy crap!" Link cried out as he ran his feet along the ground between Epona and the shadow horse, clinging desperately to Ghirahim's arm. "Ghirahim!" Ghirahim yanked Link up but his grip failed and Link was gone. Ghirahim yanked back on the reins, hard. Epona reared and neighed in disapproval of the force but Ghirahim ignored her and yanked her around.

"LINK!" he cried and whipped the reins. Epona took off on his command despite her anger with him. The demon had grabbed Link and was about to hoist him over his shoulder but Link shoved him off, reaching for the sword he didn't have. Ghirahim grabbed the arm Link had stretched out for his sword and yanked him up behind him. Link screamed in surprise and latched onto Ghirahim in shock. He clung tightly when he realized who it was.

"Get us out of here!" Two large demons appeared in front of them.

"No crap!" Ghirahim pulled Epona to a complete stop then turned her around. "Come on. HA!" Ghirahim whipped the reins and Epona took off running in the other direction. Ghirahim raised his left hand and went to snap his fingers but something wacked him right in the hand, cutting deep into the palm. He cried out in pain and lowered his hand, clutching it to his chest and holding tightly to Epona's reins with his right hand. "Looks like we're leaving the hard way. Hang on, kid." Ghirahim winced when he held the reins with his injured hand but he ignored the sting. Ghirahim looked behind him to see a gang of demons running after them. He cursed and looked forward, they were coming up towards the broken bridge. They would have to jump. He could hear Link's protests but he ignored them as he whipped the reins, willing Epona faster. The horse wavered only a split second before running faster, her hooves clicking against the paved ground under them.

"Ghirahim!" Link shouted in fear, clinging tighter to him. "We wont make it!"

"We'll make it," Ghirahim assured the young hero as he whipped the reins again. Epona didn't hesitate this time as she sped up again. Link whimpered in fear and shoved his face up against Ghirahim's shoulder blades. "Trust me hero, we'll make it!" He felt Link nod against his back and Ghirahim leaned forward, willing Epona faster. The demons had stopped running and were yelling at them, calling them crazy and laughing at them. Ghirahim removed his good hand from the reins, giving them one last whip. Epona lept over the gap, spreading her legs out as far as they would go as she headed for the other side.

Ghirahim swooped his hand up, like throwing underhand, and a bright light appeared under Epona's hooves, throwing her farther upward and ahead so that she practically flew through the air. Her front hooves landed against the paved bridge and she took off running across it. Link's head shot up and he looked down with a look of pure shock and amazement. Epona pulled sharply to a stop, nearly throwing them off. Ghirahim turned towards the demons, who were staring at them. Ghirahim grinned and pulled on the reins, making Epona rear. The horse whinnied loudly in victory.

"Take that!" Ghirahim shouted with a laugh. Epona landed her hooves on the ground. "See ya later! HA!" With a whip of the reins Epona neighed and turned, running down the path before them and leaving stunned demons behind them. Link grinned and burst out laughing. Ghirahim laughed too, allowing Epona to guide herself down the path. It truly had been enjoyable and the looks on their faces had been totally worth it.

"That was awesome!" Link shouted through his laughter. "Let's go again! Let's go again!"

"No! Absolutely not!" Ghirahim responded, but he was smiling in spite of himself. Link chuckled and Epona slowed to a trot. She flung her head back and forth with a loud whinny of pride. Ghirahim patted her neck. "We'll get you a treat in the next town girl, promise." She huffed and trotted along until they reached a river.

"Land, sweet land!" Link fell face first onto the grass and Ghirahim looked at him like he was crazy. "Ah, I love the smell of grass in the-OW!" Link glared up at Ghirahim, who had just kicked him in the ribs lightly. "Kicking a man when he's down, huh?" Ghirahim nodded and rubbed his hands together, his good one healing the injured one.

"Sure did," he responded, looking his newly healed hand over. Ghirahim yelped in surprise as his legs fell out from under him and he fell face first to the ground. Link burst out laughing at the look of surprise on his face, grinning from ear to ear. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and got to his feet, wiping himself off. "Enough games, we have to get going. Hyrule isn't going to save itself." Link nodded and got to his feet, mounting Epona. Ghirahim appeared behind him. "Where to?" Link paused a moment before turning Epona and taking off.

"To the nearest town of course. We promised Epona a treat, remember?" Ghirahim shrugged and Epona whinnied, looking over at them. "Come on girl. Hiya!" Epona neighed loudly and took off at a gallop, heading for Kakariko Village. Epona lept over the gate and slowed to a trot as they entered the town. A few people looked over and smiled, waving at them. That was better, some respect for their hero. Link waved back and pulled Epona to a stop in front of the store. "I'll be right back." Ghirahim nodded and hopped off of Epona's back and onto the ground, watching as Link walked up to the doors and entered. Ghirahim walked up to Epona and patted her nose gently with a smile.

"You did fantastic," he said in a cheery tone, scratching between her ears. Epona whinnied and bumped her nose up against him happily, her tail swishing back and forth. "You're a good girl, arentchya?" Epona snorted and Ghirahim laughed, blowing a puff of air back at her. Of all the horses he had met, and in his lifetime he'd met a lot, Epona was surely the most graceful and lovely. He smiled and continued to scratch between her ears. He chuckled when she stomped her foot and bumped her nose up against him again, whinnying. He gently pulled her head down and kissed her forehead, patting her neck. He looked over when he heard Link chuckling, a bag of small carrots in his hand.

"You really like horses, huh?" Ghirahim gave him a small glare, but did not back away from Epona. Epona turned her head, sniffing the air by the carrots. "Here, you can give her some." He held a few carrots out and Ghirahim took them, holding his hand out flat to Epona. Epona neighed and nibbled the carrots from his hands greedily. "She likes apples best, but they didn't have any." Link shrugged and Ghirahim grunted, removing his hand when the carrots had gone. He moved away and let Link feed her the rest, cooing and petting her as he did. Link tossed the bag into the trash and looked at Ghirahim, crossing his arms. "Ya know, I'm trying to be friendly."

"And?" Ghirahim didn't raise a brow, they were too knit together over his eyes for that. But it was raised in his tone and Link caught it. He sighed and his arms loosened across his chest.

"And, well," he sighed, "Listen, I know you don't exactly like me, or anything, and you didn't really _want_ to come along on this trip, but you're here and, well, you've kinda saved my life twice so far and I owe you a lot, and I'm not entirely sure if I can ever repay you for it, so, can you at least let me _try_ and be your friend? Or, ya know, something?" Ghirahim glared at the young hero angrily and Link took a step back, sensing he had said something wrong. He nearly lept back as Ghirahim pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Listen here you-you _brat_! We're not friends, I have fought your lives for countless millennium and I would do it all again if I was able! I came on this trip because I had nothing else to do, I saved you on impulse and because I will _not_ go through life known as the person who stood by and watched the precious Hero of Hyrule die such a pathetic death! Stop trying to be nice, I'm not a person, all right? I'm a deadly weapon, a tool!" he had poked Link in the chest then, glaring at him and snapping his mouth shut before he revealed anything emotionally deep about himself to the boy. Link stared at him in silence, his eyes wide. Ghirahim put his hand down and took two steps back.

"But, the first thing you said to me was that you, _weren't_ a tool," Link said slowly. Ghirahim stared at the boy in complete silence, taking in the words. Was he mocking him, bringing back previously spoken words to insult him? No, his look didn't speak sarcasm or insult. Did he think Ghirahim didn't remember his words, or that he was an idiot to contradict them? Ghirahim felt anger well up inside of him at the very thought of being thought a fool, but then he looked right into the Hero's eyes and saw...sadness. Ghirahim felt like he had been pierced by an arrow at that look, his eyes were so intense with raw emotion that it felt like it had physically scarred him. Ghirahim looked away, his gaze looking right through him. "You're not a tool, or a weapon. At least, that's not all you are. You're much more than that."

"More?" Ghirahim laughed a dry laugh. "What more could I possibly be?"

"Well, if you were just a tool and a weapon, you wouldn't be here. Weapons destroy and bring destruction. But, you've saved people and brought life back to the world. If you can do that, then you can't just be a weapon, right?" Ghirahim was stuck silent. He had never been stunned into silence before. He looked at Link, who was smiling faintly at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Epona turned and nudged his shoulder gently. Ghirahim reached a hand up and patted her neck gently. Link could see the look in his eyes, tired. "So, shall we go?" Ghirahim just nodded and Link mounted Epona. Ghirahim teleported after him. "Oh, and Ghirahim?" The sword spirit grunted. "No matter what you say, you'll always be my friend." Ghirahim looked down at the boy and scowled.

"Yeah, whatever." Link chuckled and whipped the reins, Epona took off towards the eastern gate. _But you are not mine, nor will you ever be. I don't get attached to people kid, get used to it._

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ghirahim joined Link in sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking over Hyrule Field and listening to traders talk on the newly cleared roads about what they were selling and what they'd trade for it. Ghirahim had never seen Hyrule like this before, just sitting there and enjoying the view of the sunshine as the wild grass leaned gracefully with the wind. This is what the Hero of Hyrule sought to restore and what he himself had always wanted to destroy. It seemed wrong, somehow. But Ghirahim kept his thoughts to himself.

"Hey, Ghirahim?" Link looked over at him, getting a grunt as acknowledgment. "Thank you, ever so much for coming with me." Ghirahim looked down at the boy to see him smiling up at him. "If you hadn't shown up and agreed to help, I wouldn't have accomplished as much as I have and Ganondorf would have already won. This place would still be flooded with demons and I could do nothing about it. So, thank you, it means a lot." Ghirahim stared at the boy, who looked away calmly, not expecting a response. Ghirahim sighed and looked down at the people walking by.

"It is I who should thank you, young hero." Link looked over at him. "For centuries I have sought nothing more than to destroy this land, but you have shown me the peace and the beauty in it. So, for that, I thank you." Link smiled and laid back against the grass with his eyes closed. Ghirahim looked up at the clouds. _Yes, rest young hero, you deserve it._

AΩ

Ghirahim stood just outside the Sacred Temple, unable to enter himself, and waited for Link to exit. Epona stood beside him, looking at the door and wondering where her master had gone. She nudged Ghirahim, as if asking him what was going on. He reached over and patted her nose with an assuring smile. She gave a soft snort and seemed to calm down a bit as he patted her. He turned when he heard the door open, in his hand Link held a fully healed Master Sword. Ghirahim felt his heart contract but he smiled despite it. Fi appeared by Link and approached Ghirahim, hovering a few inches above the ground. She stopped in front of him and gave a respectful nod.

"I wish to thank you for looking after my Master while I could not," she said to him. "You are free to go, Sword of Demise. May we meet again and may the Goddesses see you have fair travels." Fi returned to her sword and silence ensued. Link opened his mouth but Ghirahim put a hand up. He had to retain at least some dignity.

"No, please don't." Link nodded and Ghirahim nodded back. "Good. Now, be sure to kick Ganondorf's ass for me." Link smiled and nodded. He paused, then ran over and hugged Ghirahim tight. Ghirahim hesitated but put one arm over the boy's shoulders. He smiled a bit. "Go save the world, hero."

"You bet," Link responded and mounted Epona, sheathing the Master Sword. "See ya around! Hiya!" He whipped the reins and Epona took off. Ghirahim watched him go silently. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before snapping his fingers and leaving. He stood within the Faron Woods. He looked up at the sky a moment before sitting down under the tree. He felt oddly empty. He blinked and raised a hesitant hand to his cheek, wiping against it then holding his hand in front of him. It was wet. He sighed heavily.

"I'll never forget you, Hero of Hyrule," he murmured as he wiped off his cheeks and under his eyes.

AΩ

Link watched in horror as the pieces that had once been the Master Sword fell to the ground. He heard Ganondorf's laugh and Fi's pain filled screams mixed together as he watched the hilt of the sword fall from his hands and hit the ground with a clanging sound. Fi's screams died out and he couldn't sense her any longer, she was gone. He had killed Fi. He had brought this upon them, he had decided to try again and now Fi was gone. Link looked up at Ganondorf, who was still laughing. He ran. He had no weapon and he had to get out of there. But Ganondorf was faster.

With a single swing of his mighty sword Link felt a horrible pain in is right side and there was a loud _CRASH_ as he went flying through the window. So much pain, loss. He had lost. Hyrule was doomed now, with no hero to save it. Link watched as the window that he had crashed through faded from view as he fell from the tower. He had failed. He failed Fi, Zelda and all of Hyrule. Some hero. He closed his eyes and passed out before he hit the ground.

AΩ

Ghirahim had felt a pain in his chest as he leaned up against the tree and lifted his head. Something was wrong, very wrong. He stood up and nearly fell over from the pain in his chest. He gripped it and winced, looking around him. His vision blurred and he heard a faint voice, a child's voice with a pleading tone that filled his head and his heart. They asked Ghirahim to save him, to help him save the land because they could not. Ghirahim gasped. Fi. He looked upwards and nodded.

"I will save him," he promised her and took flight. He used his magic to teleport as close to the tower as he could and looked upward. Everything was still and silent, he waited. And waited. He jumped in surprise when he saw the window shatter and a green figure fell out of it. With a gasp he lept up into the air and flew up towards him, grabbing him mid-air and staring down at him. "Link!" He was unresponsive, unconscious in Ghirahim arms and bleeding terribly. "Oh no, no no no. Link!" A loud laugh and Ghirahim looked upwards, the laughing stopped when Ganondorf looked out the window. He sneered angrily downward at them.

"Traitor!" he cried and glared at Ghirahim in fury. He shot out a beam of energy from his sword but they were already gone. Ghirahim fell to his knees just outside of Castle Town, using that much magic had taken it's toil on his body. He had to get Link out of here, he had to take him to a doctor. He didn't have enough magic left to heal a wound like that. Ghirahim looked quickly through Link's pouches and pulled out the flute. He played a few notes on it sloppily and quickly, hearing a neigh soon afterward. He put the flute back and got to his feet, carrying Link with him. Epona hurried over and came to a halt, sniffing Link worriedly. She gave a soft whining noise and Ghirahim gave her a short, gentle pat on the neck.

"We have to get out of here," Ghirahim told her. He set Link up against her neck and mounted the horse, who shifted under him. He leaned Link back against his chest and put one arm around him so he would not fall, the other held onto the reins. "HA!" He whipped the reins and Epona took off at full speed, heading towards Kakariko Village. It was dark and Ghirahim cursed as it started to rain, It was hard to see and he had to trust that Epona knew where she was going so long as he kept her going in the right direction. A lightning flash lit up the path to reveal that they were, in fact, heading the right way. He looked down at Link, who was losing blood fast, his breathing shallow and labored. _Just hang in there, hero. You'll live, you have to live. Hryule needs you!_

Ghirahim cried out in surprise when he felt himself go flying off of Epona's back and onto the soaking wet ground, clutching Link against his chest with both arms so that the hero didn't go flying away. Ghirahim looked up to see Epona lying on her side in the ground, struggling to get to her feet. Ghirahim wondered if it had been the mud for a moment before he saw her front legs were bound by a glowing light. He clutched tighter to the hero in his arms, looking around desperately for their attacker. A flash of lightning revealed someone approaching them in the rain, a large sword clutched in their left hand. Ghirahim laid Link down and got to his feet, standing over him and glaring angrily at the enemy. They chuckled deeply.

"So, you choose to help this boy instead of your destined master, Ganondorf? Tell me, sword spirit, why did you betray him?" the voice was deep and raspy, and unmistakeably male.

"He is not my master!" Ghirahim snapped angrily, glaring at the silhouette that stood before him. "He told me to leave and never return, I was cast out. He betrayed _me_!" The man huffed and twirled his sword.

"Pity, you were a good servant. However, it's not like we have any real need for you, so I guess it's good Master Ganondorf has me now." Another flash of lightning had Ghirahim gasping. He was holding Ganondorf's new sword-no, he _was_ Ganondorf's new sword. The new sword laughed deep in amusement when he heard Ghirahim's gasp. "That's right, I'm your replacement, Vaos. Now, stand aside! Let me have at the boy and I'll let you go." Ghirahim growled and took a two steps forward in the mud, now standing in front of Link instead of over him.

"You will not harm my Master!" It wasn't until after the words had slipped passed his mouth did Ghirahim realize what he had just said, and it didn't horrify him nearly as much as he thought it should. No response came from Vaos, he hadn't moved either. Ghirahim stood there, listening to the rain and his heavy panting mixed together in the uncomfortable silence that followed his words. He had meant to say friend, but the word had managed to slip into its place somehow. Ghirahim jumped when Vaos started to laugh, louder and longer than his last. He threw his head back and laughed and laughed, making Ghirahim very angry. But he held his tongue and stayed put, starting this fight would be his demise.

"Master? The puny hero is your master now? Pathetic! Well then, I guess I'll just have to take the dog along with its, _master_," Vaos said while twirling his sword, laughing still. The way he said master sent chills down Ghirahim's spine, he said it like an insult. He swung his sword and Ghirahim put his arms up, using what magic he had left to make his arms indestructible. If he was going down let it not be said it was without a fight. He heard a loud, angry whinny and Vaos cried out. Ghirahim moved his arms to see Epona rearing upwards with her hooves in the air, pounding them against Vaos.

"Good girl!" Ghirahim called over the thunder. Epona neighed and headbutted Vaos, using her hooves and her size to keep him at bey. Ghirahim ran over to Link and picked him up, since his arms were made of the new material it was easier to carry him. "Hang on, Link." He took off running then, stumbling over his own feet as they got stuck in the mud. He glanced back but could no longer see Epona and Vaos, nor hear them through the rain and thunder. He stopped when he came to the unopened gate and cursed, looking down at Link as his breath hitched. Ghirahim's heart skipped a beat but he relaxed when Link kept breathing. But what was he going to do now?

"You there!" Ghirahim turned around at the sound of an angry voice. The woman who stood behind him held a sword and was probably glaring at him if her tone was any indication. Ghirahim didn't know who she was or why she was here, but he prayed to the Goddesses she knew how to save Link. "What business do you-"

"Please, I'm begging you, help him. This is Link, the Hero of Hyrule, and he's _dying_! I do not have the magic to cure him," Ghirahim told her. The woman came right over and looked at Link's face, then his left hand to see the Triforce glowing there. She nodded. "Follow me, quickly." Ghirahim nodded and followed the woman through the rain and into the small cave. She raised her hand to the door and placed it upon the seal, whispering some words to open the door. "Come, come." She ran inside and Ghirahim followed her. She lead him into a room down many halls, people watched them in confusion when they passed. "Lay him here." Ghirahim laid Link on a stone table and winced when he saw the full extent of the wound. On Link's left side the gash was terribly large and pulsing with a terrible, eery purple light. "You must leave."

"But-"

"Now!" Ghirahim wanted to argue but knew that doing so would only prove her point. "We will take good care of him, but you must go now." He sighed and nodded, walking out of the room. He turned to face the door as it closed and backed up until he hit the wall, letting himself slide down it as his legs gave out from under him, his body was trembling from all the work he had put it through. He held his hands out in front of him and saw how badly the shaking was, his fingers were twitching oddly and trembling beneath him. He cursed quietly and clenched them into fists, trying to will them to be still. It didn't work, they shook harder. He stared as two small, pale hands placed themselves over his.

"Don't worry," a young, kind voice spoke to him. "He'll make it, he's too strong to lose a battle, even against death." Ghirahim looked up and blinked when he found himself staring into the smiling face of the young Princess Zelda. This one was much younger than any of the others but the aura of the Goddess still emanated from around her. Oddly enough the touch of her small, innocent hands mixed with her smile and the spirit of the Goddess within her calmed him and he felt himself slowly stop shaking. "I'm Zelda. What's your name?"

"I'm Ghirahim," he answered. She smiled and moved to sit on his right side, her legs crossed underneath her as she did so. He gave her a respectful nod. "It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty." She frowned and looked at him.

"Please don't call me that," she requested. "It's too-it just sounds so..." She struggled to find the word.

"Old?" Ghirahim offered. She nodded and he smiled. "Don't worry Princess, I wont call you that even if my life depends on it." Zelda giggled.

"Well, if it comes down to that of all things, then you may call me that." Ghirahim chuckled and nodded.

"I'll remember that." He and the Princess sat outside the door, talking about things. Not anything specific, just anything they could think of. There was a lot surprisingly. Magic, music, books, stories, the land-Ganondorf's hair was his personal favorite. "Seriously, he needs to get it cut. He's going to get it caught on something one of these days. That'll be his downfall, I promise you that." Zelda was giggling her head off, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm serious! And it's _disgusting_, I don't think he's washed it in a hundred years. Yuck! He could get stuck on an island and live off of what's trapped in it for a year." Zelda toppled over with laughter. They both went silent when the door opened.

"He's all right," the woman smiled as she closed the door behind her. Ghirahim let out a sigh of relief and Zelda sat back up, putting a hand on his shoulder. "However," they both looked up worriedly, "his wound is magical and a very powerful magic was used to inflict it. Not only will he have that scar for the rest of his life but he will need a healing sessions at a spirit spring, or water from the springs, to cleanse the evil magic within him. We do not know how to preform such feats, I am sad to say." Ghirahim got to his feet, using the wall behind him for support.

"I do," he said slowly. The woman stared at him in surprise. Spirit Water healing was a very ancient art that not many knew anymore, the magical ability was rare and the teachings had died out. But Ghirahim came from a time when that talent was well-known and used often for many wounds inflicted from Magic Duels, his mother had taught him it before he had become the spirit of his sword. "I've known since, well, forever. I can heal him." The woman looked skeptical at first but nodded sharply, then walked away. Ghirahim sighed heavily and looked at the door. Hopefully by the time he was able to preform the art, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ghirahim refused to leave the room they had put Link in, a small room with nothing but a rug, a bookshelf and a bunk for Link to rest in until he awoke. Impa, the Shiekah who had helped Ghirahim at the gate, had offered to bring an extra bunk in for him but he refused the offer. He slept on the floor beside the bed, on the side closest to the door, just in case there was danger and he was needed to protect him. The Shiekah assured him that there would be no attacks, only a Shiekah could get in, but he ignored them and did not leave his post. He would not leave Link unprotected no matter what, he had promised Fi that he would look after him in her dying breath and he would not break that promise. So, there he stayed. He had told the Shiekah about the broken Master Sword and they had all grieved terribly, some where angry at Link and blamed him, this angered Ghirahim but he held his tongue. There was even talk about getting Link a new sword, Impa bringing in real suggestions and ideas.

"He wont be needing a new sword," Ghirahim snapped at her when she had mentioned it in front of him. She turned to him in surprise with a confused and angry glare. "He already has a sword, _me_, and I am perfectly capable of protecting my Master." This seemed to please Impa and she didn't push the matter further, much to Ghirahim's relief. For the most part Ghirahim stayed in the room with Link, passing the time by reading the books and playing his harp. He didn't eat much, refusing to leave his post by Link unless he absolutely had too. After the first day Impa had Zelda come and bring Ghirahim meals and soon, of her own accord, Zelda joined him three times a day to keep him company. They talked about many things and taught each other things, Zelda mostly taught Ghirahim palace etiquette and Zelda enjoyed learning how to play the harp and sing ancient songs. The two were fast friends.

As the days passed Ghirahim became more and more worried for Link, it had been almost a whole week and he hadn't awoken. That put both is life and the fate of Hyrule at risk. If Link didn't wake he couldn't eat, and if he didn't eat he'd die, and if he died Hyrule would fall under Ganondorf's rule. Ghirahim heard the whispers between the Shiekah about how the hero might not wake up, that he'd die, but Ghirahim ignored the whispers and kept his post, watching over Link and praying that the Goddesses would save him. He had never prayed before, obviously, and did not know how to, but he gave his best shot every time he did. As the days went on Ghirahim's hope start to waver and he grew more and more worrisome for his young master's life. It soon was that he hardly ever read or ate, even with Zelda bringing him his meals, and he would just sit on the edge of the bed watching Link, waiting for him to awake.

AΩ

_BOOM!_ This constant danger was getting really old, really fast. Ghirahim shot up from where he slept on the ground and looked around him, bringing his sword to bare. How had they even gotten in? Not even he could get in without assistance. But that didn't matter, what mattered right now was that they were under attack. The door started to open and Ghirahim took a stance, ready to fight. But that wasn't necessary, it was only Zelda. She slammed the door shut behind her and looked at Ghirahim in fear, her child eyes begging for his help. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind him. He turned to her and looked between her and the sleeping Link, this wasn't good. He had to act quickly.

"Zelda, I'm going to cast a shield over us. You know the way to the exit, right? And you can get us out?" She nodded hastily. "Good. You go first, I'll carry Link." Zelda nodded and waited. Ghirahim made his arms indestructible again and picked Link up easily, the boy laying lip across his arms. He waved the hand he had under Link's legs and a shield covered them. "Lead the way." Zelda nodded and opened the door, leading them down the hall at an even paced jog. Enemies attacked them from all sides but were unable to penetrate Ghirahim's strong shield that covered them. When they finally reached the door Zelda turned to him hopefully. Ghirahim created a flute out of the energy in the life around him and blew into it, playing a few short notes.

They waited a moment and Ghirahim wondered if he'd have to come up with a new plan when they heard a whinny and Epona came faithfully around the corner. She had a cut on her face along with a small one on her legs and her mane was cut cruelly, but she was all right other than that. Ghirahim smiled thankfully and ran over, setting Link up against her neck. Zelda came up beside him, looking back at the door in fear that they may have been followed. Ghirahim knew they had not, he would have sensed their energy if someone had.

"Good girl," he praised Epona and mounted her. He reached a hand out towards Zelda to help her up, but she did not take it. "Princess, we have to go." She stared at his hand a moment then turned to look at the door sadly. "Zelda, please. We don't have much time, the Shiekah an handle themselves, I promise." Zelda nodded and reluctantly took his hand, letting him pull her up behind him. "Hang on." He pulled Link forward gently and wrapped his right arm around him, holding onto the reins with is left hand. Zelda held on tightly to him. "HA!" He whipped the reins and they took off. Epona neighed as an arrow whizzed passed them and Zelda shrieked, holding tightly to Ghirahim as he put a shield up behind them to deflect the oncoming arrows.

"Traitor!" Ghirahim heard behind them. He scowled but did not look back as he took off into Hyrule field. He would have to go to a Spirit Spring first in order to heal Link, he just had to choose which one. It couldn't be the closest, that was too dangerous, but going too far was dangerous too. He choose after a moments thought and turned Epona to the west, whipping the reins again and they headed off towards one of the springs.

AΩ

Ghirahim pulled Epona to a stop and dismounted, helping Zelda down then carefully removing Link from the horse's back. Zelda stood beside Epona and watched as Ghirahim carried Link out into the spring's waters. She put her arm around Epona in fear, praying to the Goddesses for Link's health. Ghirahim laid Link down in the water, then stood. He looked up at Zelda, who looked back at him with fearful eyes.

"Zelda, come here, would you?" She nodded and stepped out into the water, coming out to Ghirahim. "Would you stand right there?" He pointed to his left, just a few feet away from him and Link. Zelda nodded and complied, standing right on the spot. "Thank you. Zelda, do you remember that song I taught you? The one about the hero?" Ghirahim pulled a harp from his pack and held it out to Zelda. She nodded and took it. "Good. When I nod to you, will you please play it for me?" She nodded.

"Of course." He smiled his thanks and turned back to Link, taking in a deep breath. He raised Link into the air gently, the boy winced a bit at the movement but did not wake. Ghirahim moved his hands delicately in the air, bringing water from the spring into the air to swerve and curl around Link. He nodded to Zelda and she started to play the harp, soon singing the words she had been taught. The water in the air started to glow and Ghirahim closed his eyes, feeling the energy within the water, letting it guide him to the darkened wounds within Link and heal him. Ghirahim melded the water together and it settled against the wound, the blessed waters seeping in through the cracks to cleanse out the dark magic inside.

Zelda took a deep breath and played the song over again. Ghirahim hummed along with Zelda as he healed Link's wounds out with patience. He felt the dark energy start to fade and took the waters out of his wound, circling the now poisoned water in the air. The spirit of the spring took the invitation and joined with the water, cleansing it of its impurity. Ghirahim let the water slowly fall back into the water as Zelda finished her song for the second time. He opened his eyes and lowered Link back into the water. Zelda looked down at Link, then back up at Ghirahim as he picked Link up. He headed to the edge of the water and lay Link there, everything from the chest down submerged in the water.

"We will have to wait and let him rest, I will cleanse the wound again in a few minutes," he informed the princess and she nodded. She looked around her and wandered around in small circles, but did not leave the spring or even think too. Ghirahim watched her closely, never letting the girl out of his sight for more then a few seconds. Ghirahim pushed Link a little farther into the water and Zelda looked over, watching silently as Ghirahim closed his eyes. He pushed and pulled the water around Link, using its magical aura to push and pull the flow of Link's own energy and clean out what was left of the dark magic. He hummed a soft song as he did, the waters glowing around Link as they counteracted the wound Ganondorf had given him. Ghirahim felt it flow out of Link's aura and leave it as it had been before, pure and brave.

"Ghirahim?" He opened his eyes and looked down to see Link looking back up at him with those intense blue eyes of his. Zelda gasped and ran over, looking down at think with a happy smile. Link looked at Zelda a moment, then back at Ghirahim. "What happened?"

"You were hurt pretty bad," Ghirahim told him, nodding towards his wound. Link looked down at it and winced at the sight, looking back up at Ghirahim. "You fell out of the tower window and almost died, but Fi called out to me and I managed to make it in time to save you. The Shiekah healed you and the Princess and I brought you here to heal the dark magic that Ganondorf had inflicted upon you. You're all right now." Link nodded slowly and looked away. Ghirahim sighed. "It's not your fault, Link. You would have faced him sooner or later, it would have happened no matter what. It's not your fault, ok?" Link nodded and gritted his teeth. Zelda frowned softly and knelt beside him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Link. I'm sure Fi never blamed you for it, ever, I know that I don't. And don't worry, you can still save Hyrule, I know you can," Zelda said with an encouraging smile. Link smiled weakly at her and wiped his eyes. He looked up at Ghirahim.

"We'll figure it out just like always, right Ghirahim?" Ghirahim nodded and Link smiled. "Ok." Ghirahim stood and helped Link to his feet carefully, letting the hero steady himself before he let go. Link smiled. "Thank you." Ghirahim nodded and walked over to Epona, using a bit of the water to heal her wounds as well. Link turned to Zelda. "So, we meet yet again, Princess. I'm glad you're safe." Zelda just smiled sweetly in response and turned to look at Epona when she neighed loudly, very happy with her healed wounds. Ghirahim chuckled and turned to Link.

"Where do you think we should go, Master?" Link stared at Ghirahim in shocked silence and Ghirahim realized it was the first time he had used to the term to his face. He turned to Link calmly, wondering how he'd take it. Link didn't respond, just stared at him. He blinked. "Do you not like that term?" He tilted his head. Link smiled and limped over towards him.

"No, it's ok. But, why?" Ghirahim shrugged and looked Epona's terribly cut mane over idly, hiding his nervousness like a pro.

"Master is a term used by my kind only for someone we hold dear. I used it for Ganondorf because that was my fate, what I was supposed to do, but I held no emotion for him. Fi used the term for you at first for the same reason, but over the lifetimes created a bond with you stronger than time itself. Now, I guess, I use it for the same reason. You are my Master, and I am your sword. A strong bond, so I have found," Ghirahim answered evenly. He grunted when Link hugged him tight and looked down at the boy, who was grinning happily as he hugged him.

"You're my friend too," he said happily and Ghirahim felt something inside of him stir at the term. He wavered a moment before putting both arms around the boy. He then held him a little tighter and Link chuckled. Zelda smiled at the sight and hugged her harp in glee, happy at the sight. "Asshole. Ow!" He pulled back and rubbed the back of his head with a scowl, Ghirahim having wacked him. He looked at Link scoldingly.

"No cussing in front of a lady," he told him. Link turned to Zelda with an apologetic smile. She smiled back assuringly. "Now, we should get moving. They're probably out looking for us as we speak." Both of them nodded and Zelda ran over, holding out the harp. "Thank you." Ghirahim took it and put it back in his pack. He helped Link up first then mounted, pulling Zelda up behind him. "All right, we're off. HA!" He whipped the reins and Epona took off into the forest, faster now without her wounds.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is the last one~  
**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Link and Zelda both jumped awake at Ghirahim's shout and looked around them, gasping in surprise at fire that was closing in on them. "Come on!" They both lept to their feet and ran over to Epona, who was neighing in fear. Ghirahim grabbed Link and set him in front of the saddle before mounting himself and yanking Zelda up behind him. "Hang on. HA!" With a whip of the reins Epona took off quickly down the path that the fire had not yet consumed. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. It was all too perfect, this path being the only one not yet to have caught fire. He looked behind them to see the path disappearing as the fire engulfed it. Magic. He yanked on Epona's reins, making her stop. She snorted angrily but did not disobey the order. "Hang on, this ride's about to get really hot."

Both of the children screamed in fear as Epona lept off the path and into the trees, which were covered in fire and were falling all over the place. Epona whinnied in fear but kept running, trusting Ghirahim to get her out of this. He turned her to face the opposite way they had come, only to be met with a wall of fire the directed them back to the path. He snarled angrily and turned her again, having her leap over some of the smaller flames and go in the other direction. Zelda clutched tightly to Ghirahim in fear and Link held tightly to the arm that Ghirahim hand over his chest to hold the young hero steady. Epona reared and whinnied fearfully when a branch landed directly in front of her. Both children screamed and Ghirahim had to reach back to grab onto Zelda so she didn't fall off. Epona balanced herself and backed up.

"Come on, girl, you just gotta trust me on this." He turned Epona and whipped the reins, glad when she took off without a second thought. There had to be a way out that wasn't the path they were trying to force him into. He looked up through the trees, trying to pinpoint where they were in the forest. Death Mountain just behind him and to his left told him where he was and he pulled Epona around, heading her towards the mountain as best he could. "Link," the boy looked up at him fearfully, "I need you to turn around."

"What?! Are you crazy?" Ghirahim wanted to glare at the boy but didn't have the time to.

"Just do it!" Link gulped and carefully started to turn around, yelping in surprise when Epona jumped and he nearly fell off, but he managed to grab onto Ghirahim before that happened. "Careful!" Link nodded and finally managed to turn around, latching onto Ghirahim with his arms just below Zelda's. "Great. Now, both of you hang on as tightly as you can and do _not_ let go no matter what. Got that?" He felt them both nod against him and their grips tightened quite a bit. "Good." He maneuvered Epona around a flaming log and towards the edge of a small cliff. "Come on, come on." Another tree limb came falling down but Epona did not falter, she lept over the log and over the edge at the same time. "Hang on!" Epona hit the water with a large splash and struggled in surprise against the current when she surfaced.

Ghirahim fought to keep Epona as steady as possible as they went down the deep river, coming to a stop when the land rose and she managed to get her footing. Epona whipped her head around and galloped towards the land, pulling herself up onto it and shaking herself from the water. Ghirahim panted and looked down at Link, then back at Zelda, thankful when he saw them both there. He grabbed the reins and gave them a soft whip, silently apologizing to Epona when she took off tiredly. Link and Zelda stayed silent aside from their panting as Epona trotted away from the river, leaving the burning forest behind them. Ghirahim didn't force them to talk, he didn't want to talk himself anyway. When he finally pulled Epona to a stop it was on the very edge of Death Mountain by a small cave that would provide shelter for them. Link and Zelda hopped off, then Ghirahim joined them.

"Are you two all right?" he asked as Epona trotted away to munch on the grass. Link nodded and turned to Zelda, who was shivering and hugging herself. "Here." She looked up as Ghirahim slipped his cloak over her shoulders. It was thick and warm, sucking up the water that covered her. "That will help. Both of you, in the cave. I'll get some firewood." They nodded and jogged into the cave obediently. They had started listening to him more and more without question, a bond of trust being formed between them all. Link had already trusted Ghirahim, that much was obvious, but never before had he listened so readily to him. Ghirahim shrugged it off and headed back to the cave with the firewood. Link and Zelda were huddled together in the semi-darkness of twilight and watched silently as he arranged the wood, then snapped his fingers to start the fire. "There we go."

"Ghirahim?" Zelda said tentatively. Ghirahim grunted, not looking up at her as he poked at the fire carefully with another stick. "Thank you." He looked over at her with a raised brow. Why was she thanking him? Had he not saved their lives many times already? It wasn't that big of a deal. She smiled weakly. "No, not that. For staying and helping us so much. We-we really are just kids and...well, thank you, for looking after us." Ghirahim stared at Zelda. The proud Princess, admitting a fault? He never thought he'd see the day. He smiled softly and bit back his retort.

"But of course," he said and sat back against the cave wall. "You two should rest, I'll take first watch." They nodded, Zelda lying stomach down on the rocks while Link leaned back against the wall. Ghirahim sighed silently and looked at the opening of the cave. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

AΩ

"This isn't going to work," Ghirahim grumbled with a scowl. He stood between Zelda and Link before the Sacred Temple, his arms crossed over his chest. Zelda had suggested this, she said that to defeat Ganondorf he would need to be stronger and she said they should come here, that the Sacred Temple would help. He turned and glared down at the girl. "It wont let me in, you know that right? I've tried before, it doesn't work." He looked back at the door. Zelda took his hand and pulled him towards it. "Hey!" Link limped after them. Ghirahim squeezed his eyes shut, the field around the Sacred Temple would throw him back and he would take a few moments trying to catch his breath from the impact, that's what happened before, that's what always happened.

"Look!" Ghirahim opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around him at the Sacred Temple. He could feel the life pulsing through it and the magical aura within was so strong it nearly knocked him over from its magnitude. The ceiling was very tall and the pillars large, the windows let in just enough light to let you see but not too much so the shadows clung to the corners and the walls in a way that made the whole place mysterious. "The Temple recognizes you are the Hero's new sword!" It was actually the fact that the Goddess had lead him in there and the Temple excepted him without a second thought because of it, but he didn't need to tell her that. Let her think whatever she wished. He turned and smiled at Link, who was chuckling.

"Well, Master, it worked. Now you just have to place me where Fi used to rest," he said, gesturing to the stone that held the Master Sword. Link nodded and walked over to it, holding his hand out. Ghirahim took it and his hand turned into a sword hilt, Link clutching him with an unsteady hand. Link brought his other hand over to help carry it and raised the sword, planting it within the stone. He backed up as it glowed bright and he watched in awe as Ghirahim started to glow and his blade turned a bright, radiant silver. The dim blue light traveled up his surface, leaving a radiant glow behind as it did. His hilt glowed and turned a dark, royal purple with a green gem resting in the middle of it. The shape of the sword did not change, but the colors made it look more majestic somehow. With a final burst of rainbow color an inscription was sent upon the blade and everything went into a dim lighting again. The Temple had now truly excepted Ghirahim as the Hero's new sword.

Ghirahim floated out of the stone and hovered before them, making them both gasp in surprise. His pale skin now had a beautiful, silvery gleam on it and the bit of clothing that had blended into his skin was now green and covered more of him. It went up his arms all the way to his shoulders, from his right shoulder it wrapped around his front and from his left it wrapped around the back, meeting on each hip, the fabric then climbed down his legs to his heels to meet with bare feet. His cloak had gone from eery red with orange accents to a royal purple with blue accents. The purple around his eyes was replaced with gold and his eyes had gone from a dark purple to a lovely green shade that suited him. His hair was still white and still covered his left eye, but it looked cleaner now and with the new colors it suited him all the more. He smiled warmly Link, who beamed back happily at his friend.

"You look awesome! Wow," Link said, looking him over. Zelda clapped and grinned. Ghirahim chuckled and landed his feet on the ground, holding his arms out in front of him and looking them over. He put them down and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well then, Master of mine," Link chuckled at the joking term, "where are we off to next?"

AΩ

They rode across Hyrule field, going to look for another temple to help strengthen his and Link's powers and bond, the stronger their bond the better chances they had against Ganondorf. Ghirahim didn't like running across the expanse of Hyrule Field like this, it left them vulnerable to attack and it made him uneasy. Zelda and Link assured him that they'd be able to make it to the Forest Temple like they had with all the others but Ghirahim knew Ganondorf better than that. During every fight he had always known what the hero was up too, he had done his best to stop him from doing it, even though the hero always seemed to fight it off easily. Even so, Ghirahim knew that he would know that they only had the Forest Temple left and that he would send demons to stop them, maybe even Vaos would meet them at the entrance.

Ghirahim was thrown out of his thoughts as Epona let out pain filled neigh and buckled forward, falling to the ground and sending her riders to the ground harshly. Ghirahim held tightly to Link as they fell and rose to see what had attacked them. Link got to his feet as well and looked around, gasping when he saw Zelda lying on the ground a few feet away with blood covering her arms. He started to go over but Ghirahim grabbed him, not liking the looks of this. _BAM!_ Vaos appeared by Zelda and smiled evilly at Ghirahim and Link, who glared back at him.

"Hello, Ghirahim," he said coldly. "Ever so lovely to see you again." Link took Ghirahim's hand and a sword appeared in his hand. He held it out in challenge to Vaos, who laughed loudly at him. "You wish to challenge me, boy? I'm afraid I haven't the time." Vaos grabbed Zelda and hoisted her over his shoulder. Link snarled and charged at him, but was thrown back by a strong wave of magic, landing on his back with a sting of pain going through his left side. Ghirahim took his other form and stood up, glaring at Vaos. "It's been fun. Ta-ta." _BAM!_ He was gone.

"We have to go after him!" Link snapped as he got to his feet, but he stumbled and collapsed. Ghirahim ran over and knelt down, raising Link's left arm to look at his wound, which was now pulsing painfully.

"Not now," Ghirahim said firmly. "We have to get you to a Spirit Spring." Link nodded. Ghirahim stood and looked at Epona, looking away with eyes closed instantly. Epona's chest was cut clean across, her blood spilling out in a black ooze and her face contorted in her last moment of fear with her veins slowly becoming black from the magic feeding off of her. Link screamed and Ghirahim snapped his eyes open, looking down at the boy, who was staring at Epona with fear in his eyes. "We're walking." He picked Link up and walked off, heading for the forest spring.

Ghirahim could feel Link clinging to his cloak as he was carried, his body trembling weakly from the wound. Ghirahim did not look back, he couldn't bare to see that again. Epona had been a very loyal creature to the very end, having even fought to save Link and Ghirahim once. It was a shame that she had to die that way and it angered Ghirahim. He tried to ignore those thoughts, remembering that he would soon be facing Vaos in battle, and entered the Faron Woods. He took the path he knew led to the Spirit Spring and chanced a look down at Link. He stopped in his tracks.

When Ghirahim looked down he didn't see the Hero of Hyrule, he didn't see the barer of the Triforce of courage, he didn't even see Link of the Faron Clan. All he saw was a boy, a scared boy that had just seen something terrible. It was with a start that he realized Link was only fifteen, not close to being an adult yet. Link was only a child, a brave child, yes, but still just a child. Ghirahim felt something inside of him break at the sight and kept walking to the spring. He walked out into the water and sat Link down in it, sitting across from him. He took some water and molded it around Link's wound, healing it.

"Link," he said gently. Link didn't look up at him but Ghirahim knew that he had heard and was listening. "I'm sorry, that all of this had to happen. If I could do something, I would. But I can't." _Actually, I could. I could have left Demise to rest and not awakened him, then you wouldn't be in this mess._ Link didn't answer, staring down at the water. Ghirahim sighed. "I really am sorry, Link." He let the water drop, the wound healed.

"It's not your fault," Link said, his voice soft and tired. "It's not like you wanted this to happen, all these endless years of battle." There was a moment of silence were Ghirahim looked at Link and Link stared at the water. "I just-what if I can't defeat him?" Ghirahim blinked. "What if I fail again and this time I can't do anything about it? If I do, Hyrule gets destroyed and it's all my fault. And if I fail, I'll kill you too. Just like I killed Fi."

"Hey," Ghirahim snapped softly. "You didn't kill Fi, ok? Ganondorf did. Don't you ever think it's your fault. And you wont fail, all right? I've fought you countless times and if there's one thing I know it's that you don't fail and you don't give up. Not in this lifetime or any of the others." Link looked up at Ghirahim and there was fear there, so much fear.

"But what if I'm not brave enough?" Ghirahim chuckled softly and hugged Link close, patting his back.

"Link, being courageous and brave doesn't mean you aren't scared. It means that you are scared, terrified even, but you still do it. You are the bravest person alive, or else you wouldn't have that mark on your hand. You can do it Link, I know you can. The whole land of Hyrule believes in you," Ghirahim told him. Link clung tightly to Ghirahim in silence for a moment, taking in what he said. Link nodded and pulled back to look at Ghirahim.

"Ok," he said quietly and smiled a bit. "Now, let's go get that extra power and kick Ganondorf's ass!" Ghirahim smiled and the two stood up.

"Onward?" Link nodded.

"Onward."

AΩ

They stood before the castle doors and could practically feel the dark magic seeping through the cracks. They looked at each other with unsure looks a moment before looking back up at the doors. Link took a deep breath and walked slowly up the steps, each one feeling like he was dragging a brick behind him. When he reached the doors he looked over to see Ghirahim right beside him nervously but with a determined look on his face. He looked down at Link and nodded sharply. Link took another deep breath and pushed the doors open, looking straight into the dark entrance hall of the castle.

"And so it begins," Link muttered under his breath. He looked up at Ghirahim, who nodded in agreement. Ghirahim looked down at Link.

"Time to save Hyrule, right Master?" Link nodded sharply and reached out, taking Ghirahim's hand. "Good luck." Link nodded and Ghirahim turned into a sword. Link took one last deep breath and ran into the castle, the doors shutting behind him as he entered and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Link watched as Ganondorf was sucked into the portal that would lead him to his doom, he didn't know where exactly the portal was going to take him but it didn't matter, wherever it was Link knew that it was better than having him here. Ganondorf glared and grabbed his sword from his back, unsheathing it and throwing it with all his might straight at Link, who froze in horror as he saw it coming. Ghirahim looked up from his place on the floor and his eyes widened in fear, he snapped his fingers. Link felt like someone had boxed his ears and set the whole world in slow motion. One second he was watching Vaos coming towards him, readying to slice him in half, then the next thing he knew Ghirahim was standing in front of him. Link watched in horror as the sword went right through Ghirahim's chest, sticking out behind him for Link to see it soaked crimson with blood. Then it yanked back towards its Master, taking Ghirahim with it, and Ghirahim flew a few feet across the floor to land in a heap in the middle of the room. The portal closed and Link stood, stunned in silence for a moment.

"Ghirahim!" he screamed when he came back to himself and ran over, kneeling by the sword spirit's head. "No, no no no, please Goddesses no!" Link looked at the gaping wound and felt his throat contract at the sight, his eyes stinging. Ghirahim choked on a breath and looked up at Link, his eyes filled with pain. Link took Ghirahim's right hand in both of his and clung to it tightly. "No, no please. Oh Goddesses, I'm so sorry Ghirahim, why did you take the blow meant for me?" Ghirahim gave a faint, pained smile and reached his left hand up towards the young hero, gently placing it against his cheek in an assuring manner.

"Of course, I did. Ya know, I always thought that, sentiment and friendship, were pointless. I didn't understand how, the hero of Hyrule won, with them. But now-now I see. Link, I was so blind, so blind to the world that had, surrounded me for, centuries. But you opened my eyes, and showed me, the beauty of it. If I must die, Link, I'm glad-I'm so glad that, it was by your side," Ghirahim spoke slowly and weakly, but the smile never left his face. Link shook his head and clung tightly to Ghirahim's hand.

"No, please don't go, don't go Ghirahim, please," he begged quietly. Ghirahim lowered his hand from Link's face and laid it over his wound, still smiling weakly. Link didn't know what to say, he felt like his stomach was missing and his throat was on fire. Ghirahim stared up at Link silently for a long moment, scanning his face.

"Hey, Link?" Link nodded, listening. "Has anyone ever told you, that you have, beautiful eyes?" Link blinked in surprise a moment then shook his head slowly. "Well, you do. They're wild and, untamed and...trustworthy. That-that's why I came. Because I looked into those eyes, and found, peace. Thank you, Link, for helping me, find, my peace." He closed his eyes and his hand went limp, the shimmer of blue that usually covered his body faded out and Link watched his hand slip from his.

"NO! Ghirahim!" he cried, tears falling passed his eyes and streaming down his face. Link didn't see Impa come in with the guards, who all stared at the sight. "Ghirahim!" Impa frowned and turned to one of the guards, who ran over to Link and picked him up. Link screamed and struggled against him. "NO! Put me down! Let me go!" Impa watched the guard take Link away, two other Shiekah coming up beside her with sad looks on their faces. "Ghirahim!" The guard took Link down the stairs, still screaming to be let go and put down and crying for Ghirahim. The guard carried him into a small sitting room and set him down on the floor. Link instantly tried to get passed him but the guard grabbed him by the arms and held him in place.

"Sir!" he shouted over Link's loud cries to let him pass. "I'm sorry, but my orders were to keep you here. I can't let you out. Now please, stay here." Link didn't answer but his stillness did the job for him. The guard nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Link fell to his knees then resting on the palms of his hands, crying over his friends. Syla, Fi, Epona and Ghirahim. All of them gone, none of them coming back. The door opened then closed, footsteps coming closer to Link but he didn't care. Two arms wrapped tight around him and Link hugged them back, holding on to them.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm so sorry," Zelda spoke softly, holding him tight.

AΩ

Link stood by the alter, standing quietly and respectfully as Zelda got crowned as the Queen of Hyrule. Without her father she would have to oversee Hyrule in his stead. Link knew it must be a terrible burden to bare and Zelda had excepted his offer to help in any way he could. Today, his duty as the Hero of Hyrule was to stand there as the Zelda became Queen. They hadn't done anything to hide his scars, Impa had said that as the Hero of Hyrule he should look like he had actually fought. Link didn't agree nor disagree with this, so he kept his mouth shut. When Zelda bowed her head to receive her crown everyone cheered and Link clapped with a small smile, Zelda smiling in return as she turned around to face those who had come. She raised her hand for silence and it came to her instantly.

"Thank you all, for being here today," she said in a calm voice, hands folding neatly before her. "After Ganondorf's reign we will have a lot of rebuilding to do, but I assure you that I will make sure it happens as quickly as possible." They cheered again and Zelda waited for it to die down before speaking again. "However, I am not just here to become your Queen and tell you about our hardships, for there are too many to discuss, I am also here to thank Link of the Faron Clan, for bravely saving our land." The people cheered and Link smiled, making it look as genuine as he could.

Link hadn't quite paid attention to whatever else Zelda said, all he could think about was when it would be over. Impa and Zelda told him that he needn't attend the ball or the banquet, they understood that he couldn't manage to be in public that long. So, after the speech Link returned to his room and locked the door. He removed the hero's outfit and the sword a blacksmith had made for him, it wouldn't be good for the people to see their hero without a sword, and set them all on the bed without caring how they laid there. He opened his window and climbed out, using his hookshot to latch onto the top of the roof and pull himself up there.

When he got up there Link took in a deep breath and sat down on the edge, watching the sun set in the north. He felt at peace up here, where he knew no one could find him and he could watch the traders and other people ride through Hyrule Field. It was a beautiful view and it was silent. Perfect for the hero who had lost everything. Link sighed and laid back, staring up at the clouds. Somehow he had wondered if Ghirahim might magically be able to come back to him, being a spirit and all, but after the first week he gave up on that.

Link had been offered a place in the royal guard, part of Zelda's personal escort, but he had decided that he'd wait until all his wounds had completely healed before decided if he was up for it. Link liked the idea of being Zelda's guard, it would give him something to do, but he didn't know if he could actually do it. What if he had flashbacks in the middle of fighting like that veteran that he had met awhile ago? What if, because of all he had gone through, he wasn't able to preform his duty? Link squirmed a bit at the thought. He had time to think about it at least.

He got up, the sun was almost done setting, and headed back to his room. It was easy enough to get there but the dark made it harder than before. Link cursed when he almost fell but managed to catch onto the windowsill, pulling himself up and into his room. He grunted as he fell onto the ground and huffed. _Click._ Crap. Link froze on the ground, halfway through getting himself up, and mentally cursed himself for setting his sword on the bed, which was too far for him to get to quick enough. He had his hookshot but that might not be enough, there was a knife on his desk. Perfect.

"Calculating as always." Link's eyes widened and he shot up onto his feet, grabbing the knife from his desk.

AΩ

"Your Highness!" a guard called as he ran into the ballroom, everyone going quiet as he ran over to Zelda. Zelda turned away from the noblemen he had been talking too with her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry for interrupting. But we are having problem in the kitchens."

"What kind of problem?" Impa asked coolly, coming up beside Zelda. The guard gulped, Impa intimidated them all. "Never mind. I'll check on it myself." Impa stormed out of the room and Zelda followed, knowing how bad she would look if she did not investigate herself. When they got there Impa came right up to one of the guards standing in the dining hall just outside the kitchen. "What's going on?" The guard backed away.

"Well, uh, it's uh-it's just a-well, it's kinda hard to-"_BANG!_ The doors to the kitchen burst open and someone came flying in and landed flat on the ground. Zelda backed away as the five guards in the room all raised their spears. The person sputtered and rose to their feet, wiping themselves off but stopping when they saw Impa and Zelda. Impa glared in fury and stepped forward, brushing aside one of the guard's spears as they all lowered them.

"Link!" she snapped angrily at the boy, who smiled meekly. "What is the meaning of this?" Zelda frowned and stepped forward.

"Is that sauce?" Zelda asked as she came up beside Impa. It was then that Impa took in the fact that Link was, indeed, covered not only in sauce but in all kinds of foods. Link shrugged sheepishly and Zelda crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

"It's not my fault! I didn't start it," Link protested. He backed up when he saw Zelda and Impa were sharing the same furious look. "Um, I-I can explain, really."

"Then do it!" Impa snapped. Link slipped over the sauce he had spilled on the floor and fell back, getting Zelda to gasp in surprise. But over that one loud, amused laugh filled the hall and everything went impossibly still. Link glared and got to his feet quickly, whirling around and kicking them right in the stomach, sending them flying across the room and skidding across the floor.

"ASSHOLE!" Link cried, stalking towards them. "Of all the bonehead, idiotic, inconsiderate, _dickheaded_ moves you've ever done, this is the worst! I outta kill you!" Link snarled as he stood before them, watching as he got to his feet weakly with a smile. "Don't _smile!_ Apologize you jerk!"

"For what, exactly? You could be more specific," Ghirahim said with a shrug. Link yelled out in fury, startling everyone in the room, and punched Ghirahim right to the face. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared, reappearing on the table. Link snarled and threw his knife, missing Ghirahim by a few inches. "Try again." His cheery tone seemed to be making Link even angrier and Zelda backed up behind the guards again, not wanting to get herself caught in the middle of it.

"Hold still you prick!" Link yelled as he ran over and hopped on to of the table, across from Ghirahim. Ghirahim raised both hands in surrender and grunted when Link tackled him down. Link grunted when he was thrown off and into a chair, falling over onto the ground. He snarled and got to his feet, glaring at Ghirahim as he stood back up. "Stop it!"

"Stop what? Defending myself? Why the hell would I-AH!" Ghirahim cried out as he was tackled off the table and into the wall. Impa watched in complete shock as Link and Ghirahim rolled over the floor, punching and kicking and screaming insults. Ghirahim shoved Link off and snapped his fingers, making Link stumble forward from his failed tackle. "Missed me!"

"HOLD STILL!" Link screamed, tackling Ghirahim into a bunch of chairs and punching him across the jaw. "I just wanna kill you!"

"That's real encouraging!" Ghirahim shouted back, shoving Link off and getting to his feet. "You done yet?" Ghirahim wiped off his jaw, cleaning off the blood there.

"NO!" Link screamed at him, punching him straight across the face and sending him to the ground. "I'm not done with you! You _died!_! I've gone three weeks believing it! How _dare_ you!" Ghirahim sighed and stood, wiping himself off.

"Link, I'm sorry, ok? I wanted to tell you, really I did, but the Shiekah insisted it be kept a secret in case I didn't fully heal. I'm not even supposed to be out yet!" Ghirahim told him, their audience having been forgotten by them both. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Link snarled and punched him in the chest, but it was halfhearted and didn't hurt him in the least.

"You asshole! You prick! You liar! You-you..." Link was panting, the anger all drained out of him as he stood there. Ghirahim sighed softly and hugged Link tight, the hero holding tightly back. "Don't _ever_ do that again, you idiot."

"I can't make any promises, sorry," Ghirahim told him with a soft smile, grunting when Link punched him in the stomach. "But I'll try my best."

"Yeah, you better," Link mumbled against his chest. Ghirahim chuckled and the two stood there, hugging each other. Zelda shook her head lightly.

"Boys are so weird."

AΩ

Nine years passed and the two stuck together, guarding Zelda and doing random things in their spare time. Link got a new horse he named Gazer, a black, male horse. Both agreed he could never replaced Epona but he was a good horse all the same and they were glad to have him. When they weren't on duty they would travel across Hyrule to see new places and meet new people, having a good time. Link and Zelda remained friends of course and Link helped her with ruling the land in any way he could. Link got engaged to a wonderful woman named Marla and Ghirahim was happily the best man at their wedding.

Link trained new recruits, Ghirahim helping him, and taught them much as they trained to become royal guards. Zelda joined the two of them once a month for a picnic by the Faron Woods Spirit Spring and the three of them would always have a good time, like they were supposed to. Link was overjoyed at the news that he was going to be a father, Zelda congratulating them both happily. Ghirahim was there the whole time, happily standing beside Link or resting in his hand during battle. They were best friends.

But after nine years they both sensed it was time, time to head back to the Sacred Temple and put Ghirahim to rest. When they got there they both stood, staring at the stone that would put Ghirahim to sleep until the next hero came to save the land. They looked at each other a moment and Ghirahim smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulders. There were no words between them, they had agreed that no goodbye was needed, they'd see each other again in his next life. Ghirahim walked towards the stone and looked down upon it, turning around one last time to look at Link and smiling at him before turning into a sword and entering his sleep.

Link looked upon the sword and swallowed passed the lump in his throat, letting a few tears pass his eyes. Ghirahim shimmered in the light of the temple, fast asleep and waiting for the next Hero of Hyrule to touch his hilt and pull him out for another adventure. Link sighed heavily and walked out of the temple, taking one last look at Ghirahim's sword form before walking out the door. He turned and watched as the Sacred Temple sealed itself, never to again open for another thousand years. Link sighed and turned to Gazer, who was looking at the door of the temple curiously.

"Come on," Link said as he mounting his steed. "Time to go home." Link hadn't turned him yet as he stared down at his mane, silently wondering what he was going to do without Ghirahim. He took one last look at the door, fearful about the future. He took a deep breath. "See you in the next life, old friend." Link clicked his tongue and whipped the reins, Gazer trotting out of the forest then galloping across Hyrule Field towards the castle. A small part of Link wanted to go back but he knew he couldn't, he had to leave Ghirahim there. No one else knew about the departure, they had just felt the pull towards the temple and left. He decided to tell Zelda first, she cared about Ghirahim just as much as he had and would understand his pain.

He pulled up to the stables and dismounted, handing Gazer over to the handlers with a thank you and headed up to the castle. Zelda and Link hugged over the loss of their friend but agreed that it was what was meant to happen, they were lucky they had the time they did with him after the battle. Marla sympathized with Link, though she hadn't known Ghirahim as long as he had, and told him that he needn't worry about Ghirahim. Link knew he didn't, the Goddesses would be sure about that.

"Daddy?" Link looked down at his daughter, Syla, who yawned tiredly as she walked out. "Tell me a story?" Link smiled and picked her up, nodding. "Can you tell me about how you and Gahim saved the Queen?" Link smiled, not correcting her. He carried her back to her room.

"Yes, I can tell you that one."

**One thousand years later**

Warmth. A strong, firm hand over his hilt that pulled him from this resting place and rose him up into the air. Ghirahim felt his entire being awake at the touch of his Master, the feel of the Temple's cool air and the sense of adventure that filled him at the grip over his hilt. His Master lowered him and looked down at him in awe, reading the inscription on his blade. _Ghirahim._ His Master hummed thoughtfully and twirled him around, getting a feel for his weight and balance. It was a perfect match of both for him. He held the sword out in front of him and stared at it, feeling the life within it.

_Good morning, Master Link._ Link gasped softly and turned the sword over when he heard the voice. Then he smiled widely.

"Good morning, Ghirahim," he responded. Ghirahim mentally smiled, his voice was exactly as he remembered it, it was as if no time had passed between them whatsoever. Well, enough dawdling, it was time to save Hyrule once again.

_So, where are we going first?_

**THE**** END**

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
